Apakah Kamu Merasa Bahagia Bersamanya?
by Sae Hinata
Summary: Miku adalah anak dari pasangan Piko dan Miki. dia menempuh kisah cinta yang penuh kekecewaan. tapi kekasihnya, Kaito adalah cowok yang super baka!/sequel dari The Innocent Girl/request dari reynyah/One shot!/warning: one shot, gaje, abal, typo, aneh, jelek, alur cepat, ga ada feel sama sekali, dll/RnR?


Disclaimer

Fict ini milik Sae, walaupun Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Memenuhi request reynyah yaitu sequel dari The Inocent Girl

.

.

.

Miku termangu menunggu kekasihnya, Kaito.

"Huhhh… Kaito lama sekali sih?" kata Miku mendengus di musim dingin itu.

"Micchi!" teriak Kaito melambaikan tangan kepada Miku.

"Kaito-kun lama banget! Miku sampai kedinginan, tahu!" kata Miku ngambek.

"Maafin Kaito, deh," ucap Kaito sambil membelai kuncir twintail Miku.

"Iya. Tapi Kaito-kun jangan tinggalin Miku sendirian, ya," kata Miku. Seperti biasa pasangan Miku Kaito ini selalu mesra. Mereka baru jadian saat valentine kemarin. Saat seorang BaKaito ditembak oleh seorang Miku-hime-negi. Ternyata BaKaito memiliki perasaan kepada Hime-negi kita.

"Dadah Kaito-kun! Aishiteru!" kata Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Kaito.

"Love you too, Micchi!"

Miku masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang hangat itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dan gembira. "Tadaima, Kaa-sama!"

"Okaeri, Miku," kata sang ibu, Miki Utatane. "Cuci tangan, ya. Lalu kerjakan tugas. Baru makan cemilan."

"HAAAI!"

* * *

"Tadaima," suara berat khas bapak-bapak menyita perhatian Miki.

"Okaeri!" kata Miki gembira. Muncullah sifat remajanya. Wanita itu langsung memeluk suaminya.

"Aku pulang, sayang," ucap Piko langsung mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Otou-sama!" kata Miku gembira melihat ayahnya. Gadis itu langsung menyambut kepulangan sang ayah.

"Hallo, Miku," kata Piko sambil mengelus kepala anak perempuannya.

"Sayang, hari ini aku memasak makan malam stew. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Miki khawatir.

"Semua yang dimasak oleh Miki selalu enak, kok," jawab Piko. Miki langsung memeluk suaminya lagi dengan mesra. Miku sudah sering melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bermesraan di depannya. Hime-negi kita melanjutkan kegiatan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Miku," panggil Piko.

"Ya, Tou-sama?"

"Apa kamu punya pacar?"

BLUSH!

"Ap-apaan sih Tou-sama?" kata Miku blushing.

"Waah~ wajah Miku memerah. Punya ya?" kata Miki ikut menggoda putrinya.

"Aaah… Okaa-sama," keluh Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kaa-san juga dulu pacaran sama Tou-san saat masuk SMA," kata Miki duduk di sebelah suaminya. "Waktu itu, Tou-sanmu ini sangat dingin dan cuek akan Kaa-san, tahu."

"Sampai Kaa-sanmu ini nekad keluar dari sekolah," gumam Piko.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai Piko!" kata Miki memeluk Piko.

"…"

"Ada apa?"

"Kaa dan Tou walaupun udah jadi ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak ini masih jiwa anak muda, ya," kata Miku.

"Benarkah?" tanya Miki dan Piko serempak. Miku mengangguk.

"Sekarang ya, Tou-sanmu ini jauh lebih baik dan lembut. berkat pelatahian dari Okaa-san," kata Miki bangga.

"Apanya? Dulu siapa yang tukang mengorek masa lalu orang?"

"Aku i…"

"Stop!" kata Miku. "Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama apa-apaan sih!? Masa begitu saja berantem!?" kata Miku kesal.

Miki menggenggam centong sup dan berdiri. Wanita itu terdiam, tidak mau memandang suaminya. Sedangkan Piko menyalakan TV dan cuek.

"Otou-sama," panggil Miku setelah setengah jam berlalu.

"Ya?"

"Kok Tou bisa menikah dengan Kaa? Memangnya Kaa-sama itu siapanya Otou?"

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak sengaja bertemu denganku. Cewek kepo yang sering mencelakai dirinya sendiri," kata Piko.

"Benarkah?" kata Miku menahan tawa.

"Ya. Dia cewek paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Miki sedang melihat mereka sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Piko jahat!"

Tang! Sang suami dilempar dengan centong nasi dan tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sedangkan sang istri berlari masuk kamar sambil menangis. Lalu ada sang anak yang cengo melihat ayahnya yang kepalanya terluka.

Miku hanya bersiul-siul tanda tidak peduli.

"Miki… jangan marah dong," kata Piko lembut di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" kata Miki merajuk. Miku menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone dan mengerjakan pe-ernya.

"Aku kan tidak serius."

"Kamu serius! Memang, dulu aku ini cewek kepo yang hanya bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri! Aku memang cewek bodoh yang sama sekali tidak pintar!" kata Miki kesal.

"Miki, buka pintunya, sayang…"

"Enggak!" kata Miki. "Hari ini Piko tidur di luar! Awas kalau masuk!"

"Kalau Miki tidak membuka pintunya, akan aku dobrak."

"Biarin!"

Piko mundur, dan berlari mendobrak pintunya. Miki kaget dan segera membuka pintu kamar. "Nah, begitu dong," kata Piko dengan senyumnya. Miki hanya cemberut. Piko segera mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Miki, dan menciuminya dengan panas. Miku hanya masuk kamarnya tanpa melihat orang tuanya, tanpa mencopot earphonenya. Kenapa? Karena pasti dia bisa mendengar desahan-desahan erotis dari mulut ibunya.

"Dasar Shinmitsuna*," gumam Miku.

* * *

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, Miku!" kata Miki. Miku menutup pintunya dan kaget melihat sesosok di depan rumahnya.

"Kaito-kun? Ada apa?"

"Ohayou,Micchi," kata Kaito dengan senyum innocentnya. "Aku mau berangkat dengan Micchi boleh?"

"Boleh!" kata Miku gembira. Mereka berangkat bersama. Sampai di depan sekolah mereka bertemu seseorang.

"Ohayou, Kaitoooo!"

"Ohayou, Aoki-chan," kata Kaito dengan senyumnya.

.

.

.

WHAT!? AOKI!?

"Ohayou, Miku-chan," kata Aoki Lapis tersenyum kepada Miku.

"Oha-"

"Kaito, hari ini kita pergi beli es krim, yuk!" kata Aoki tidak mengijinkan Miku berbicara kepadanya. Dengan lancang Aoki memeluk lengan Kaito tanpa memedulikan Miku yang ada di sebelahnya. Jadi urutan mereka berdiri: Miku - Aoki - Kaito.

"Eh, aku.."

"Kaito, yuk jalan!" kata Aoki sambil memeluk lengan Kaito dan menekankan tubuhnya kepada tubuh seorang Baka-Aisu itu. Otomatis wajah Kaito memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Miku juga memerah, namun memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Kaito-kun, aku pergi duluan," ucap Miku acuh dan mendahului mereka.

"Eh, benarkah~!?" kata Aoki yang sepertinya gembira.

"Micchi, tunggu!"

Miku berjalan cepat sehingga Kaito ngos-ngosan mengejar gadisnya itu.

"Micchi! Micchi! Miku!" Kaito menangkap tangan Miku. Miku berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Miku datar tanpa menatap Kaito. Kaito memegang pundak Miku dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Mi-" Kaito berhenti bicara ketika dia dapat melihat wajah sedih Miku. "Ada apa?"

"Enggak ada apa-apa!" kata Miku kesal dan menghentakkan tangan Kaito. Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju kelasnya, dan menangis di mejanya.

"Miku?" suara lembut menegurnya. Dia itu Lenka, putri dari Kagamine Len dan Rin. (coba baca The Innocent Girl fict Sae deh, kalau teliti pasti bisa menemukan nama Kagamine Len :p ). Walaupun nama sang ayah Kagamine, gadis itu mengambil marga ibunya, yaitu Kagami.

"Hu-hueee, Lenkaaa!" Miku langsung memeluknya dan menangis. Lenka mengelus punggung Miku dan menenangkannya.

* * *

"Oh, jadi Miku kesal lihat Kaito sama Aoki bersama-sama?" kata Lenka mendengarkan.

"I-iya… terus… terus… Ka-kaito malah se-seneng ditempel sa-sama Aoki…" kata Miku sesunggukan. Mereka sekarang ada di UKS. Karena Lenka itu anak kesayangan guru, jadi diijinkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena menemani Miku.

"Sudah, berhenti dulu menangisnya. Tuh kan, matanya jadi hitam, kayak panda," ucap Lenka memberikan Miku es batu dan mengkompres matanya.

"Aku baru tahu loh," kata Lenka.

"Apanya?"

"Ternyata Miku cemburu~"

"Sudah ah! Aku lagi sedih nih!" kata Miku kesal. Mereka terdiam. "Lenka."

"Ya?"

"Lenka sendiri… pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku enggak?" kata Miku sambil berbaring.

"Pernah."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Kamu ingat saat valentine? Saat itu aku mau kasih Rinto coklat, tapi semua cewek kasih ke dia. Aku merasa sia-sia, dan tidak memberinya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku kasih sih. Saat itu aku tahu, karena aku cemburu, jadi aku sangat mencintainya," ucap Lenka. (keterangan lebih lanjut baca My Valentine fict Sae)

"Lenka."

"Ya?"

"Aku sekarang ragu, apa benar aku mencintai Kaito?"

"Pastinya, ya."

"Tapi…"

"Sttt!" potong Lenka. "Kalau Miku cemburu, artinya kamu sangat mencintainya."

* * *

Saat istirahat, Miku sedang terduduk di kelasnya. Lenka keluar bersama Rinto.

"Micchi!" kata Kaito. Dia sangat khawatir. "Micchi tidak apa-apa? Aku lihat tadi Micchi pergi ke UKS bersama Kagami-san."

"Iya. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Miku tersenyum.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu. Aku sangat khawatir kalau Micchi kenapa-kenapa," kata Kaito menghela napas.

_Aku tahu yang sebenarnya paling khawatir! Aku khawatir kalau Kaito tidak menyukaiku lagi! Aku khawatir kalau Kaito memutuskanku! Aku khawatir kalau Kaito terpikat oleh Aoki! Aku khawatir kalau Kaito membenciku! Aku khawatir kalau Kaito menjalin hubungan dengan Aoki!_ Jerit Miku dalam hati.

"Oh," jawab Miku.

"Miku-chan."

"Ya?"

"Miku mau pergi beli es krim?" kata Kaito sambil memainkan rambut Miku dengan memutar-mutarnya.

"Bukannya Kaito mau pergi bareng Aoki?" kata Miku agak ketus.

"Enggak ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa lebih baik jika bersama Miku. Aku kan pacar Miku," kata Kaito dengan polosnya.

"…" Miku blushing. "Uhh… Kaito no baka!"

* * *

Miku sedang menunggu kekasihnya membayar makanan yang mereka pesan. Apa lagi selain aisu tercinta? Dingin-dingin kok makan es krim? Begitulah Kaito :3

"Kaito? Kok lama sekali? Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari empat puluh menit. Kamu sedang ap-" ucapan Miku terputus ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang dikerubuni cewek. Beberapa dari mereka menggelayut manja, memelintir rambutnya, kadang memainkan syal biru miliknya.

Ketel kemarahan Miku naik lagi. Dia membuang kertas yang tadi ia pegang ke lantai dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Miku dengan galak.

"Selamat datang, Miku. Kok galak-galak sih?" kata Miki dari dapur.

"Arrgh! Aku pusing, Okaa-sama!" kata Miku membantingkan diri ke sofa. Ibunya tersenyum, dan berkata dengan menggoda.

"Soal cinta, ya?"

Miku kaget kenapa ibunya bisa mengetahuinya. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, Miki berkata.

"Karena Okaa-san juga pernah mengalami yang namanya cinta, anakku. Ayo, cerita kepada ibu," kata Miki lembut. Wanita itu duduk di sebelah putrinya dan siap mendengarkan.

"Okaa-sama… aku tidak mengerti apa itu bedanya suka dengan cinta. Aku tidak tahu, aku mencintainya atau bukan," kata Miki merenung.

"Cinta itu ya… rasa yang melebihi rasa suka kepada seseorang. Seperti rasa cinta Okaa-san kepada Otou-san. Ah! Bukan maksudnya Okaa enggak cinta sama Miku lho ya. Tapi, kalau remaja, rasa cinta kepada lawan jenis itu rasa mengingini dia seutuhnya. Miku masih kecil sih. Belum mengerti maksud Okaa. Nanti kalau sudah menikah, Miku pasti akan mengerti maksudku," kata Miki tersenyum kepada putrinya.

"Aku bingung. Orang yang aku sukai terlalu bodoh dan ehemgoblokehem untuk mengerti aku, Okaa-sama. Aku tidak tahu, apa dia mencintai aku atau tidak."

"Kalau kamu mencintainya dan dia mencintai kamu, dia pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama padamu," ucap Miki lembut. "Miku, kamu adalah anugrah terindah yang Okaa-san dapatkan. Okaa-san bahagia bertemu dengan Otou-san. Jika rasa cintamu sebesar rasa cinta Okaa kepada Otou, apakah kamu merasa bahagia bersamanya?"

* * *

"Aku berangkat, Okaa!" kata Miku menutup pintu gerbang.

"Hati-hati!" kata Miki melambaikan tangan.

"Sayang," panggil Piko kepada istrinya.

"Ya?" jawab Miki.

"Nanti malam mau pergi?"

"Ke mana? Miku bagaimana?"

"Kita berdua saja."

"Eh? Memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

Miku kaget ketika Kaito telah menunggunya di pintu rumahnya.

"Kaito-kun," kata Miku.

"Micchi. Kenapa kemarin kamu langsung pulang?" kata Kaito. "Aku mencarimu, tahu."

"Maafkan aku," kata Miku menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Yuk jalan," kata Kaito mengulurkan tangannya. Miku menyambutnya, dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Mereka berdua terdiam. Cukup lama sampai di persimpangan jalan.

"Onii-chan!" teriak seseorang. Miku dan Kaito menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kaiko?" kata Kaito. Adik perempuannya, Kaiko sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, lalu menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

"Onii-chan berangkat pagi sekali sih. Kata Okaa-chan, nanti malam akan pulang besok. Jadi hari ini Kaiko mau nginap di rumah Gakuko-chan. Kaito-niichan pulang sendiri ya?" kata anak perempuan berumur enam tahun itu.

"Baiklah," kata Kaito.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini pacar kakak ya?" kata Kaiko menatap Miku. Miku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai, Kaiko-chan. Namaku Miku," kata Miku.

"Salam kenal, Miku-neechan!" kata Kaiko. "Ngomong-ngomong Kaito-niichan dan Miku-neechan mesra sekali ya. Pergi sambil gandengan saja. Nanti kalau sudah besar, Kaiko mau Miku-neechan jadi kakak Kaiko. Awas ya kalau Kaito-niichan tidak menikah denganya," ancam Kaiko. Miku dan Kaiko serempak blushing.

"Eh, kamu ngomong apa!?" kata Kaito pura-pura galak. Kaiko langsung kabur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Miku hanya blushing. "Ah, Micchi jangan pikirkan perkataan Kaiko."

"Hmm…" kata Miku. "Coba ya kalau nanti aku menjadi pengantin bersama Kaito," gumam Miku. Gadis itu tersadar bahwa ia diperhatikan oleh Kaito akan kata-katanya. "Ah! Aku hanya bicara sendiri. Maafkan aku!"

"Aku juga ingin menjadi pengantin Micchi."

"Eh…"

Keduanya blushing lagi. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, namun dengan muka blushing berat. Miku menelan ludah saat Kaito mengganti cara gandengan mereka. Sebelumnya adalah gandengan biasa, seperti anak-anak. Namun sekarang Kaito menggandengnya dengan dewasa, yaitu dengan menyisipkan jari-jarinya ke sela-sela jari Miku.

"Ohayou, Miku!" kata Lenka dari kejauhan.

"Ohayou!" kata Miku melambaikan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Di sebelah Lenka, terdapat Rinto sedang merangkul gadisnya dengan mesra. Miku memiringkan kepalanya dan menunjuk kecil ke arah Rinto, dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh Lenka. Lenka mengangkat bahunya namun dengan wajah merah padam akibat malu.

Sedangkan Lenka sendiri menunjuk genggaman tangan Miku kepada Kaito. Miku blushing, dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda bahwa dia tidak tahu juga. Lenka melambaikan tangan untuk masuk duluan ke dalam kelas. Miku membalasnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kaito dengan polosnya.

"Hmm... urusan pribadi wanita," ucap Miku menjulurkan lidahnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Miku berbunyi.

"Maaf ya Kaito-kun. Aku harus menjawab telepon dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Miku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Kaito dengan tidak rela, dan mengangkat telepon.

"Moshimoshi?"

"_Miku? Ini Okaa-san. Nanti malam, bawa pacarmu ke rumah, ya. Okaa-san mau kenalan. Pasti dia tidak lupa hari ini hari apa. Sekalian kita mau dinner di rumah. Otou-san juga._"

"A-A-A-APA!?" teriak Miku.

"_Diajak ya. Okaa-san mau lihat wajah calon menantu Okaa-san."_

"Okaa-sama, yang benar saja?"

"_Ah, sudah ya. Otou-sanmu ini. Ihhh… Piko, jangan di situ! Geli, tahu. Aah… aah…"_

Miku langsung memutuskan teleponnya sebelum dia mendengar desahan-desahan ibunya yang masih tergolong muda itu. Umur Miku sekarang 16 tahun, dan ibunya baru tiga puluh delapan.

"Ada apa, Micchi?" tanya Kaito.

"Uhmm… Kaito-kun… Okaa-sama mengundang Kaito makan malam di rumah hari ini. Kaito-kun mau?" tanya Miku malu-malu.

"Mau!" kata Kaito gembira. Kaito langsung memeluk Miku. "Makasih, Miku!"

"Ah… err… sama-sama."

* * *

"Miku, sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Kaito sudah membaik," kata Lenka tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku seneng banget nih," kata Miku ceria.

"Selamat ya," kata Lenka.

"Iya!" Miku berdiri, dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin ke toilet. Lenka mengangguk.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong, mencari toilet. Namun kegiatan mencari toilet itu berhenti, ketika ia melihat seseorang berambut biru dengan memakai syal sedang dicium oleh gadis rambut blue bob.

Gadis itu terpaku, dan berbalik. Sekarang yang ia cari hanya satu. LENKA!

"Lenka!" kata Miku langsung memeluk gadis itu. Segera dia menangis.

"Ada apa lagi!?" kata Lenka panik. "Kamu sakit?"

"Aku sakit sekali, Lenka!"

"Bi-bisa kamu ceritakan pelan-pelan?" kata Lenka perlahan.

"Hiks… hikss… sudah entah berapa ton air yang aku habiskan untuk menangis dalam seminggu ini," kata Miku menangis. "Aku sedih!"

* * *

"La-la-lalu a-aku langsung berlari men-mencarimu," kata Miku mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Miku, kamu jangan salah sangka dulu loh," kata Lenka serius. "Belum tentu Kaito yang minta dicium."

"Ta-tapi mereka ciuman, Le-lenka! A-a-aku saja belum pernah me-me-mencium Kaito," kata Miku jujur.

"Aku juga tidak pernah mencium Rinto. Yang pernah dia yang menciumku," kata Lenka.

"I-itu artinya Rinto mencintaimu, Lenka! Sedangkan aku enggak!" kata Miku.

"Begini. Dengarkan aku. Mungkin, Kaito terlalu berbaik hati kepadamu, sehingga menuruti semua kemauanmu. Dia terlalu sabar dan penyayang, sehingga tidak bisa melukai perasaan orang lain, termasuk kamu," terang Lenka.

"Begitu ya," kata Miku. "Terima kasih, Lenka."

"Anytime."

Miku menghapus bekas tangisannya, dan memasang tampang datar.

"Miicchi!" panggil Kaito dari kejauhan. Lenka menepuk pundak Miku.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," kata Miku. Dia menghampiri Kaito. "Ya?"

"Micchi, nanti bisa tunggu aku sepulang sekolah?" kata Kaito. "Ada sesuatu yang mau aku berikan kepadamu."

"Baiklah," ucap Miku malas.

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Miku menunggu Kaito di kelasnya. Ponsel gadis itu berbunyi.

"Hallo? Kaito-kun, aku sudah menunggu setengah jam! Kamu di mana?" keluh Miku.

"_Micchi lihat ke bawah kelas deh._" Miku melongok dari jendela kelasnya.

Gadis itu kaget dan menangis terharu. Ia melihat banyak begitu mawar membentuk serangkaian kata. 'AISHITERU, MIKU'.

Gadis itu langsung dapat menemukan sosok Kaito. Pria itu ada di bawah, dan berteriak. "AISHITERU, MIKU!"

Miku menangis, menangis bahagia. "AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, KAITO!" teriak Miku. Kaito tersenyum melihat Miku yang bahagia.

* * *

Malamnya, Kaito menekan bel rumah Miku. Gadis itu membukakannya.

"Kaito-kun… kamu… tampan sekali," kata Miku kagum.

"Micchi juga cantik sekali," kata Kaito tersenyum. Miku memersilakan Kaito masuk. Dengan sopan Kaito membungkuk kepada kedua orang tua Miku.

"Kaito, terima kasih selama ini sudah menjaga putri kami," ucap Piko sopan.

"Ya, sama-sama, Oji-san," kata Kaito tidak kalah sopan.

"Nah, silakan dimakan. Jangan remehkan mantan koki ini ya," kata Miki semangat.

"Eh? Oba-san yang membuat makanan ini?" kata Kaito kagum.

"Iya. Semoga kamu menyukainya, ya."

"Apakah Oba-san bercanda? Ini enak sekali!" kata Kaito memuji. Memang masakan Miki tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Terima kasih!" kata Miki senang.

"Memang masakan istriku hebat," puji Piko. Miki blushing, dan langsung memeluk suaminya. Dikecupnya bibir sang suami kira-kira satu menit. Mereka tidak peduli pada Kaito yang melihat mereka. Kaito sudah panas wajahnya melihat pasangan mesra itu. Sedangkan Miku cuek saja.

Selesai makan, Miku dan Kaito mencari angin di luar.

"Enak sekali makanannya. Terima kasih," ucap Kaito.

"Sama-sama, Kaito," kata Miku. "Kuharap Okaa dan Otou suka padamu."

"Aku juga suka sama mereka. Mereka menyenangkan!" kata Kaito jujur.

"Terima kasih. Aishiteru," kata Miku memeluk Kaito.

Kaito dengan cepat mengecup bibir Miku. Miku kaget, dan blushing.

"Ap-apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Ehm… menciummu? Tidak boleh?" kata Kaito kecewa.

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi aku malu, tahu…" kata Miku blushing.

"Baiklah. Aku ijin dulu. Bolehkah aku menciummu?" kata Kaito. Miku menganguk pelan, dan menikmati ciuman panas dari Kaito.

Miku mengerang ketika Kaito membuka jalan masuk dalam bibir Miku. Kaito memeriksa setiap inci di mulut Miku, bergulat dengan lidahnya, mengabsen giginya, menyentuh langit-langit dengan lidahnya, dan baru berhenti ketika keduanya sudah kehabisan oksigen. Miku terengah-engah dan mendapati wajahnya memerah sekali.

"Aishiteru, Miku," kata Kaito tersenyum bak pangeran.

"A-a-aishiteru…"

* * *

Malam itu, Miku mendapat e-mail dari Lenka.

From: Lenka Kagami Banana

To: Miku Hime-Negi

_Coba tebak! Hari ini ternyata white day! Aku sampai lupa, dan baru ingat saat Rinto-kun memberiku mawar putih! Aku bahagia sekali hari ini! X3 Rinto-kun mengajakku berdansa sepanjang malam! Ya ampun, aku seperti putri saja malam ini. :D_

_P.S. : bagaimana denganmu? :3_

Miku membalas email Lenka.

From: Miku Hime-Negi

To: Lenka Kagami Banana

_Hari ini aku makan malam bersama Kaito. Sungguh, sama sekali tidak romantis karena bersama orang tuaku. Tapi, tadi Kaito menciumku! 0/0 ya ampun, itu ciuman pertamaku!_

Tring! Balasan e-mail muncul.

From: Lenka Kagami Banana

To: Miku Hime-Negi

_Benarkah? 0/0 oh, Miku so sweet! Hari ini aku hanya di cium di dahi. Tapi lebih baik itu dari pada tidak sama sekali, bukan? Sudah ya. Aku mau tidur. Persiapan untuk besok biar bisa ketemu Rinto-kun. Oyasumi, Hime-Negi._

Tring! Ada email lagi.

From: Kaito Love-Aisu

To: Miku Hime-Negi

_Hai, Micchi. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Aku senang sekali. Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin cerita. Kalau tadi aku dicium oleh Aoki. Aku harap kamu enggak marah X( Ceritanya, Aoki nembak aku. Tapi aku tolak. Lalu dia bilang "Bolehkah aku mengekspresikan cintaku kepadamu yang terakhir kali?" aku mengangguk, dan dia mencium pipiku. Aku sama sekali enggak menduganya, lho! Pokoknya, yang aku cintai adalah Miku!_

_p.s. : tolong jangan salahkan aku… aku sayang Aisu… tapi aku paling sayang sama Miku…_

Miku tertawa melihat P.S. di bawah pesan Kaito.

From: Miku Hime-Negi

To: Kaito Love-Aisu

_Benarkah? Aku marah sama Kaito! TTATT jangan hubungi aku lagi!_

Dua detik kemudian email balasan muncul

From: Kaito Love-Aisu

To: Miku Hime-Negi

_Jangan dong. Kan aku paling sayang sama Micchi… :(_

Miku membalas email.

From: Miku Hime-Negi

To: Kaito Love-Aisu

_Baiklah. Aku maafkan deh. Tapi aku ada permintaan. Cintai aku dan buat aku bahagia, ya?_

Balasan email muncul.

From: Kaito Love-Aisu

To: Miku Hime-Negi

_Tentu saja! AISHITERU YO!_

* * *

END

* * *

Sae: sudah lama enggak bikin one shot yang panjang. Hati seneng deh. By the way, para OC Sae pada ke mana? Habiskah?

.

.

.

Sae: ternyata mereka semua teller ngerjain fict ini dalam waktu tiga jam. Tepuk tangan buat Sae! #narsis terdeteksi# oke-oke, RnR yo!

Shinmitsuna*: mesra


End file.
